Shōnen-tachi to Basukettobōru
by Happyteehee
Summary: Drabbles with the male cast of Kuroko no Basuke. Reader-X-Various. Genres: Romance, Humor, Crack, Angst, Mild Sexual References, Mild adult situations /maybe, we'll see/. I'm up to date with the manga, so there will be some spoilers if you haven't read the latest chapters.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**AN: First chapter, first drabble~! First guy is none other than KurokoTetsuya~! These drabbles will be about the reader/you and the male characters from Kuroko no Basuke, some of them will be romantic, some will not be so romantic, some will be fluffy and some will just be crack. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or you~. **

* * *

"Tetsuya, we've been here for three hours and it's already 11.34 pm. Can't we go home soon?" you yawned, and stretched, giving the boy in question a tired glare.  
"Just a few more shots, [Name]-san, I almost got it," his blue eyes sparkled a bit as he continued to bounce the ball, dribbling a little before he tossed the ball in the hoop – and missed. He had been practicing every day for a month now, not doing anything besides eating, sleeping and training. It bothered you a bit that you weren't able to spend just _one_ romantic moment with your beloved Tetsuya, but basketball meant a lot to him, and that meant it mattered to you.

You sighed and walked over to him, placing your hand on his shoulder, "Relax, you'll eventually get it. Practice makes perfect, right?" you gave him a tired smile and a small peck on his cheek. He mumbled a low "Yeah," as he turned his face away from you. You could have sworn that you saw him blush, but decided to let it pass for now.  
"Let me follow you home, you shouldn't be wandering around alone at this time of the night."  
"You're the one who brought me here and made me stay here for so long," you mumbled and entwined your hand with his.

* * *

**Next guy will be Kiyoshi Teppei~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	2. Kiyoshi Teppei

**AN: I've already written 12 of these, I should really write more chapters for my other unfinished story, ehehe. =_= Oh, well~!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

You kicked the door open, looking from side to side until you saw what you were looking for.  
"_You,_" you said, pointing at the brown-haired boy who was lying on the hospital bed, "I told you to be more careful and not overestimate yourself!" you flung your arms around him, holding him tightly.  
"Ah, sorry. I thought I could do it," Teppei said, smiling sheepishly, nuzzling your neck affectionately. During a match between one of the other schools, he had strained his legs and was immediately brought off the court. You weren't able to be there for the match because of your part-time job, but as soon as you got the message that he was injured, you rushed to the hospital.

"Could you two please stop being so lovey-dovey for just one second?" Hyūga Junpei asked annoyed.  
"Yeah, we don't need to be reminded that we don't have any girlfriends," Koganei Shinji whined.  
You stuck your tongue out before planting a passionate kiss on Teppei's lips. No one was going to stop you from being affectionate with your silly boyfriend. Besides, Teppei didn't seem to mind it.

* * *

**You can smell the cheese~!**  
**Next guy will be Kagami Taiga!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	3. Kagami Taiga

**He's such a cutiepie, ain't he~?**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga was a beast on the court; a tiger. He ran so fast you could barely keep an eye on him; he jumped so high you thought he would hit the hoop – again. However, outside of the court, he was a gentle as a kitten, and not like a tiger, at all.

"Uhm, [Surname]-san, I was just wondering if-if-if you wanted t-to come over to my place tonight? I don't mean that in a, uh, perverted way, just wanted to ask if you want to spend some time with me, or not…?" he asked, bowing his head. It looked like steam came out of his ears…  
"Sure," you shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile, "sounds fun."  
Taiga spurted out some incomprehensible words, but you managed to hear him say "can't wait" and saw him blush furiously.

* * *

**Hyūga Junpei is next~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	4. Hyūga Junpei

**I don't know what to think of this, I was out of inspiration for our beloved Captain, and here's the result.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

If there was one thing you could never get tired of, it was watching the players of Seirin basketball team train. Especially one caught your eye, the captain of the team; Hyūga Junpei. The way he barked around orders, scolded and instructed made you all excited. His eyes were always so intense, he was always so composed and-

"Oi, be careful!" was the last thing you heard before a big orange and white basketball hit you right in the face. You fell down, hitting your head in the cold floor. Something ran down from your nose and into the corner of your mouth; blood.  
"Oh, geez, that looks painful!" Kagami had stated the obvious. Junpei gave him a glare before reaching out his hand to you whom, a bit hesitantly, accepted it and was pulled up. Your vision was a bit blurred, but you could easily depict Junpei's worried face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tilting your head up so he could get a better look.  
"Yeah," you managed to choke out. He didn't look convinced, though.  
"You guys stay here and keep practicing, I'll take," he looked at you, waiting for you to tell him your name.  
"[Surname] [Name]."  
He gave a short nod, "I'll take [Surname]-san to the infirmary."

At the infirmary, the nurse said that you needn't worry, but to not overwork yourself for the rest of the day. Junpei was there, too, paying attention to both you and what the nurse said. His eyes scanned your face, making you blush even more, as if that was possible.

"Sorry about that," Junpei said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, looking down.  
"Please, don't worry about it, Hyūga-Senpai, it's fine now," you reassured, giving him a weak smile. Junpei sighed, but smiled a little, too.  
"I'll make Kagami pay for that nosebleed," he said, "if you want you can toss the ball at his face. He won't mind."  
You giggled, "Maybe I will," and got down from the infirmary bed.  
"Thank you for following me here, Senpai."  
"Ah, that's fine. I hope you'll continue to watch us train, though, I've seen you watch us a couple of times." Junpei looked away, which was good for you; you didn't want him to see you get another nosebleed.

* * *

**Koganei Shinji is next~!**  
**If you have any requests, review or send a message~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	5. Koganei Shinji

**AN:He's adorable~. This was short~.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Shinji-kun, you're doing it, again," you said, scribbling down notes in your notebook.

"Eh? Doing what?" he asked perplexed.

"Staring," you lifted your head to look at him, raising your eyebrow and smirking a little.

"Oh, err, sorry," he scratched his cheek with his index finger, blushing and smiling a little.

"Shouldn't you be writing down notes, too?" you asked, putting down your pencil, and fishing out a bottle of water from your bag.

"Nah, I'll just have Izuki help me with it later~."

"That's lazy of you, Shinji-kun, you won't get good grades," you said, and rolled your eyes.

"Don't worry, [Name]-chan, I'm going to play basketball, anyway. I won't need great grades for that."

"You still need good grades to get into a university or college," you said, sighing at him who only waved it away with a goofy grin.

Then, a wolfish grin marveled your features, "Or maybe you can become a trophy-husband? _My _trophy-husband."

He sputtered out a few words while you drank your cold water with a smile, he was so cute when he got flustered.

* * *

**Next guy will be Izuki Shun-chan~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	6. Izuki Shun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Look at this one, this has over 300 new puns; amazing!" Izuki Shun's eyes sparkled as he held the thick yellow book up high, as if it were holy. To him it might as well

have been.

"That looks exactly the same as your other pun-book, doesn't it?" you asked, peeking up behind his shoulder. He shook his head vigorously,

"No, you're wrong, that had only 100 new puns, and some of them weren't even new!" he looked outraged which, in your eyes, was adorable. You giggled and hugged

his back,

"You're such a weirdo, Shun~," you cooed in his ear, making him laugh nervously.

"If you say so, [Name]-san. Say; do you want one of these for your birthday next month?"

"No, thanks, but you could read some of them for me while we snuggle up in front of the fireplace~," you suggested, squeezing him tighter. He squeaked,

"Ahaha, [Name]-san, people are listening..."

"Good~."

* * *

**This made so much sense the sense got away. I'm trying to find the sense, ok?**  
**Next guy; Kise Ryōta~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	7. Kise Ryōta

**AN: Ah, it must be wonderful being Kise's girlfriend, huh~?**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Growling, you rubbed your eyes trying to find your vibrating phone. When you found it, cursing a little,

you answered the phone, "Yes, what is it?" angrily.

A rather excited voice spoke fast and slightly high-pitched, "[Name]-chi [1], I got offered a really great job in China! And the clothes I get to wear are made of the finest

silk, can you believe that?! I sure can't!"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you, Ryo-kun, can I hang up now?"

"But [Name]-cchi~!" Kise Ryōta let out a loud whine, "I have great news and then you turn me down? Sheesh, you're the fourth to want to hang up on me…"

You sighed, "The fourth? Who are the other unlucky souls?"

"Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi and Kasamatsu-Senpai. Hey, what do you mean by 'unlucky souls'?"

"Ugh, good night, Ryo-kun," you drawled, and hang up. He would probably send you an upset text, but that would have to wait. Having a model for a boyfriend could be

a bit of a bother sometimes. He was nice and kind, but not nice and kind enough to let you sleep. 

* * *

**Next guy; Mitobe Rinnosuke~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	8. Mitobe Rinnosuke

**It feels weird having all of these "drabbles and not publishing them, so I'm cheating a little bit. Hope you don't mind~.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Mitobe-kun, do you want this one or this one?" you asked and held up two different types of spices. He hummed and grabbed the different types of spices to look at

them closer, then, after a thorough examination, he smiled and handed you the spicier one.

"Ooh~, you're trying to be a little daring tonight, aren't you~?" you teased, earning a pat on your head.

You went to the counter to pay for the spice, but Mitobe got ahead of you, easily taking the spice out of your hands and thereafter paying for it.

"You didn't have to do that, Mitobe-kun," you gave him a small pout, "I have enough money to buy a bag of spice, you know."

Mitobe smiled before placing a peck on top of your head, taking your hand in his big one.

"I guess you're right," you said, pulling a couple of hair strands in front of your blushing face. Even though he was a man of few words, he always said what was right. 

* * *

**Next one; Midorima Shintarō~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	9. Midorima Shintarō

**Midorimacchi~! I like saying that.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Huffing, you pulled your scarf in front of your mouth and nose, shivering as the cold wind blew right in your face. You had missed the bus and forgotten your mittens at  
school, and now you were walking down a dark empty street in the middle of fall; freezing. You cursed your bad luck as it seemed to get even colder. 

At the end of the street there was a convenient store, which was convenient for you,  
"Ah~, finally some luck!" you breathed into your scarf, walking inside the store and feeling the hot air hit your face. You closed your eyes, sighing, as you could feel your  
body heat up.  
"Excuse me," a deep voice said, "could you move out of the way, please?"  
Opening your eyes you looked straight into a pair of green eyes behind a pair of glasses. You recognized this person; it was Midorima Shintarō, the shooting guard for  
your school, Shūtoku.

"Sorry," you said, stepping to the side and looking away from him. "_Hmmph_" he said, pushing up his glasses, and walked past you.  
"You're [Surname] [Name]-san, right? The Point Guard for Shūtoku's women team if I'm not mistaken?"  
"Y-yes, that's me," you laughed nervously, "I didn't know you knew about me?"  
"It's not like I care, but you're not a bad player. Keep it up."  
"Ah, yeah, thanks, Midorima-kun," you beamed. Your cheeks heated up, you had never thought that a member of Generation of Miracles would acknowledge you, and  
especially not the stoic and proud Midorima Shintarō. 

* * *

**Next is; Kazunari Takao~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	10. Kazunari Takao

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Takao's laugh was loud as usual, his face was practically shining, "Come on, [Name]-chan! Run a little faster, you can do it!" he laughed, looking behind his shoulder to

see you sweating and heaving after your breath.

"I'm," you panted, "coming," _and another pant_, "but you're," _pant_, "going too," _pant_, "fast, ugh!"

He jogged in place, grinning, "Oh, you're just lazy~! Come on, move your feet more and higher," he instructed.

It felt like you were going to die, your feet felt like bricks, your arms hung heavily by the side of your body and you were certain you were going to die.

Takao sighed while smiling at you, reaching out his hand, "Then, I guess I'll have to hold your hand, you little baby," he teased.

"I'm sorry, that was very sweet of you, but I'm really tired. Can you carry me, Takao, I can't breathe," you pleaded, squeezing his hand tightly. With a light chuckle he

bent down for you to climb up his back, "Thank you, Takao."

"Anything for you, dear," he chirped and started to jog lightly. 

* * *

**Would anyone be interested if the reader had a relationship with Hanamiya "Bad Boy" Makoto? Just curious since I don't know how many chapters I'll write, but like I've said; if you have any requests about a character just PM me or leave a review~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	11. Kasamatsu Yukio

**Thank you so much for reviewing, guys! And for making this one of your favorite stories, that really means a lot to me and for following, so thanks a bunch! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

It was his idea to go out and eat by the beach, to watch the waves hit the shore and… apparently, sit in silence as the seagulls cawing only seemed to get louder and louder. His face started to gain a reddish hue on his cheeks, and he kept glancing at you, and then looking down, scratching his cheek awkwardly._ He looked adorable._

"Kasamatsu-Senpai," you smiled, "what are you going to order? I think I'll have the barbequed meat soaked with hot-sauce, and for dessert; dumplings~."  
"Oh, uh, I'll have the same, I suppose," he mumbled and took a sip of the glass of water the waiter had just served. The ice-cubes made clinking noises as he put down the glass, it seemed to have caught his interest.

You cleared your throat, "I saw your game last week, and Kaijō's doing great in the Winter-cup, so far. I'm sure you can win," you remarked. It seemed to work, his posture changed and he averted his gaze from the ice-cubes to look at you and say,  
"Yeah, of course, there's still a lot of training to do, but we'll get there. The coach made a new training regime, a stricter one, so I'm not sure if we'd get to go out like this in a while."  
"Oh…well, after you've won we can maybe go out, again?"  
A wolfish grin showed on Kasamatsu's features, making him look so incredibly handsome. Blushing and giggling you looked down at the menu, smiling brightly.  
"Alright, that's a deal. I'll work very hard, I won't let you down!" he promised.  
"I'm sure you won't, Senpai."

* * *

**Next one; Moriyama Yoshitaka~!**  
**These boys will come soon;**  
**Aomine Daiki, Wakamatsu Kōsuke, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Akashi Seijūrō and I'm working on a few others, as well~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	12. Moriyama Yoshitaka

**Ugh, it feels so wrong to have all of these drabbles finished and not publishing them, but if I publish everyone it will take time to write new ones...Oh, the horror~! At least have this chapter, take it; it's yours.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you.**

_PS: Akashi's chapter will be uploaded, but I'm sort of saving him for later. No need to worry, Aka-chan will appear~. In the meantime, have fun with the other guys~._

* * *

Look, he's not that bad, he's actually really nice, [Name]-cchi. He's just a bit—" Kise started,  
"Weird?" you finished. "I'm not sure about this, Ryōta; I've never been on a blind date before. What am I supposed to say? _What if he's a pervert?" _You grabbed his shirt's collar, pulling him down so you could look him straight in the eye.  
"You're acting crazy, you know," he mumbled, removing your hand from his shirt. Kise had promised a guy from his team a date with a cute girl and then Kise had asked if you were interested in going out for the night. You said yes, thinking it would be an evening with you and your pal, but no. Of course it wasn't like that.

At least, Kise was nice enough to wait with you at the entrance of the cinema, it was the least he could do after setting you up with a complete stranger.  
"You're still mad, aren't you?" he asked, and sighed.  
"Of course I am."  
"You're going to love him, he's tall, handsome, kind of a dork at times."  
"When did I start liking dorks, Ryōta? Oh, that's right; NEVER."

You huffed and crossed your arms across your chest and puffing your cheeks. Kise didn't seem to notice, he was waving at someone in the large crowd of people. You didn't dare to look, what if he actually was decent looking? Then Kise would be right, and you wanted none of that!  
"Senpai, over here~!" he called, and soon enough a tall dark-haired male with narrowed black eyes emerged from the crowd of people.  
"Kise, sorry for being late, I got...caught...up-" the tall male's gaze turned to you; he blinked a couple of times before a pink hue colored his cheeks.  
"Moriyama Yoshitaka-Senpai, meet [Surname] [Name]!" Kise smiled proudly as he put his arm around your shoulder.  
"You're so cute," Moriyama said, his mouth agape.  
"Oi, Senpai, calm down!"  
"Ah, re-really?" your hands went to your blushing face, smiling you looked down at your feet.  
"Not you, too, [Name]-cchi?!"  
"Would you like to go inside? It's quite cold out here," Moriyama offered his arm to you, his very nice arm, you noticed as you accepted it.  
"Are you just going to ignore me?!" Kise shouted, he was hurt, but at least he was right.

**~After the movie, outside of the** **cinema~**

"How was the movie?" Kise asked as the two of you came walking out laughing, you still holding onto Moriyama's arm.  
"Eh~? Really? I had no idea, how weird!" you giggled, totally ignoring Kise.  
"The coach is an odd man, after all," Moriyama smiled down at you, also ignoring Kise.  
"Oi...This is getting ridiculous, don't ignore me, damn it!"

* * *

**God, I love Yoshi... He's so adorable~. And yes, I had to add that last part, sorry for not being sorry~.  
Next; Aomine Daiki.**

**_-Teehee~._**


	13. Aomine Daiki

**It was pretty late when I wrote this. That's it, that's my excuse :I Anyway, here's your beloved _Aho_mine~!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

He was smirking, again, that stupid, irresistible, seductive smirk plastered on his face, even his dark blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. He let out a small chuckle,  
"You can't stop looking at me, can you, [Name]?" he grinned, resting his head in his palm.  
"Shut up, Dai-kun," you hissed, but the blush on your face and the small fact that you actually did keep glancing at him gave you away.  
You were sitting in Tōō High School's library trying to study. However, there weren't much studying to be done when a certain blue-haired boy kept distracting you with  
his damn good looks and comments.

"Dai-kun, could give me my pencil from my pencil case?" you asked, finding your notebook to take notes from the school book you were reading.  
"Ask me nicely and I'll consider it," he retorted.  
"I did ask you nicely! Ugh, fine; could you _please _give me my pencil case?" you tried, but the dark male shook his head slowly, his grin widening.  
"Nicer."  
"How-" you started, then sighed, "Dai-kun, would you be so kind and hand me my pencil case?" you shot him your brightest smile.  
"No."  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU REALLY THAT CHILDISH?! GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A CRU-" Your hand covered your mouth before the rest of that sentence could come out, though, it seemed like Aomine knew what you were going to say. He looked a bit taken back at first, but then the same old smirk came back, marveling his features.  
"Ooh~? What was that, [Name]?" he cooed, leaning forward, his face a few inches away from yours. While yelling at him you leaned towards him, sometimes, when you got really upset or angry, you lost control of your body. Aomine inched a little closer, his nose touching yours gently.

"Aomine, we got practice so finish cuddling with your girlfriend, please," Imayoshi Shoichi interrupted. Aomine's smirk disappeared, being replaced by a deep scowl.  
"Tch, whatever," he snapped. He took one last look at you before sauntering away, and you could have sworn you saw a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**Next boy-toy: Sakurai Ryō~!**

**_-Teehee~._**


	14. Sakurai Ryō

**It's funny 'cause Sakurai got more game than Aomine :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

His kisses were growing more passionate, more frantic, and the longer your lips were locked, the more aggressive he became. You pulled away panting, looking into his clouded light brown eyes,  
"Ryō," you murmured, "I didn't know you could be so aggressive..."  
His blushing face contorted into a shocked expression, planting another kiss on your abused lips, "I'm sorry," he repeated in-between kisses, holding your head in his hands. A giggle escaped your lips,  
"Don't apologize, I like it~," you purred, gently nibbling on his lower lip. Sakurai let out a small moan before capturing your lips in another breathtaking kiss.

Sakurai's reputation as a timid, apologetic, nervous and shy guy didn't change the fact that he was extremely talented when it came to pleasing women. Luckily, he only cared for one lady;you.

* * *

**This was very short, but he (as well as the others) will have a second chapter. **  
**Next one is none other than Wakamatsu Kōsuke~! **

**-Teehee~.**


	15. Wakamatsu Kōsuke

**Personally, I think there should be a couple of episodes starring the minor characters of KnB. Plus, I have a love for minor characters and I would love to know more about them. Anywho~, here's your Wakamatsu Kōsuke!**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Kōsuke was angry, very angry. You had never seen him this angry, and as usual; it was because of Tōō's ace. You sighed, patting his shoulder with a deadpan expression.  
"Who does he think he is?! Even if he's the ace he can't do whatever he like, it's not fair towards the rest of us, especially not me!" he ranted, and started to pace around your bedroom. With a sigh you opened the drawer on your nightstand, taking out a candy-bar. You were going to need some sugar if you were to listen to his ranting all night.

"And besides," he continued, "the coach is only favoring him because of his supposed _skills _which aren't that great, anyway! I mean-" when Kōsuke became like this, it took some time for him to calm down to his less-aggressive self. You would just have to sit and wait for the ranting to be over, sometimes it took a while, other times; not so long.

"I know, I know," you said, patting the bed, "he's an ass. It's as simple as that."  
"Yeah, but…" he let out an exasperated sigh, seating himself beside you. His fists were clenched, as well as his jaw.  
"No buts, Kōsuke, you're a great player, too. In fact, you're my favorite player~," you chimed, resting your chin on his strong shoulders. He seemed to relax a bit, but you could tell he was still upset. With a dramatic sigh you turned his head around, locking your lips with his.  
"Let's do something to get your mind to ease, ok?" you pulled him down with you onto the bed, "though, nothing too loud. We don't want mom and dad to bust in, do we?"  
"Sounds like a challenge!" he dove in for another kiss, pressing his body onto yours.  
"_Oh, dear, he's all pumped up, again,"_ you thought, chuckling into the kiss. At least he stopped thinking about Aomine.

* * *

**Yeah. **  
**Next up is Murasakibara Atsushi~!**

**-Teehee~.**


	16. Murasakibara Atsushi

**I felt like uploading another chap, so here ya go~.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you.**

* * *

Skipping down the hallway you saw your beloved Murasakibara Atsushi eating a snack-bar while staring out the window. You stopped, standing by his side, trying to see what had caught his attention. You had to stand on your tip-toes to be able to look over the window.

"What are you looking at, Atsushi? Anything interesting?" you asked, turning your head to smile brightly up at him.  
"Nah~, I'm just looking at Muro-chin. He's talking with that guy with the weird eyebrows," he said, taking another bite of his snacks.  
"Ooh~? I know who that is; he's Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace. Apparently, he can jump pretty high," you informed the giant beside you, but he didn't seem interested. He only patted your head affectionately,  
"He's a nobody, don't think about him. I'll get jealous, you know~."  
You giggled, grabbing his hand, "Rest assured, Atsushi, you're the only one for me."  
This seemed to ease him a bit, "Let's go and buy some more food, [Name]-chin, I'm so very hungry~."  
"Wha—! What happened to the snack bar you were just eating?"  
"…I ate it, of course. Come now," he pulled you after him, "let's get some candy~!"  
"Candy or food? Make up your miiind~!" you whined as he pulled you around the corner. Struggling wouldn't help; he would only pick you up, pretty casually, and carry you, instead. 

* * *

**Mukkun the big boy.**  
**Next; Himuro Tatsuya~.**

_-Teehee~._


	17. Himuro Tatsuya

**Whenever I hear Tatsuya's voice all I hear is "Huh?" (His seiyuu voices Jean Kirschstein from Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan who's "famous" for his "huh". The more you know.)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

People, especially young women, were staring at you and your boyfriend, Himuro Tatsuya. People usually did that when you were with Tatsuya; he was incredibly beautiful. Even you wondered if he had made some kind of deal with a demon to get so beautiful.

"[Name]-san, you're giving me that look, again," Tatsuya smiled down at you.  
"Ah," you quickly looked away, blushing, "sorry, Tatsuya-san."  
He chuckled softly, saying it was fine, entwining his hand with yours. You thought your heart was going to burst out of your chest like in a was all new for you, having a boyfriend, getting stares, holding hands, _dating in general_. Good thing Tatsuya was patient and sweet with you, he was quite the gentleman, which you adored about him.

"Let's go eat something, [Name]-san," he suggested, guiding you towards one of your favorite eating places. How could he have known that?  
"Y-yeah, I'm actually kind of hungry, how did you…?"  
Tatsuya let out a hearty laugh as he slung his arm around your shoulders, hugging you tightly.  
"Either I'm psychic, [Name]-san~," he winked, "or maybe I just heard your stomach rumble. What do you think?"  
You had several thoughts, most of them were how embarrassed you felt and how the heck could he have heard that. You didn't say anything, too embarrassed to do so, so instead you marched into the diner cursing under your breath. Tatsuya continued his hearty laugh, completely ignoring the stares he was receiving.

* * *

**Tatsuya is adorable~.**  
**Next guy is none other than Haizaki Shōgo-kuuun~! **

**_-Teehee._**


	18. Haizaki Shōgo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"I miss your old hairstyle," you said, patting Shōgo's head, "you looked so wild and hot. Now you look like you're trying too hard to be someone else. It ain't cool, Shōgo."  
"The women seem to disagree with you," he smirked, and winked.  
You scoffed,"What's that supposed to mean? Are you seeing somebody else?" you glared at him, clenching your fists.  
"Maybe," he joked, and took a bite of his third hamburger. "It's not like we're exclusive or anything, hell; you won't even let me get into your pants," it was his turn to glare.  
"I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with every guy I like, besides; WE ARE EXCLUSIVE! You asked me to be your 'woman' the other night, how can you forget that?"

You were outraged, how could he?  
Shōgo sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, raising an eyebrow, "Did I really say that?" he wondered. Groaning you leaned back in your chair, letting out a frustrated sigh, shaking your head at him.  
"Alright, alright, I won't sleep with any other woman if;" he pointed his long index finger at you, "I get to go to the second base with you. Is that a deal?"  
"…I'm regretting becoming your woman, I really do."  
"Third base, then. That's my final offer."  
"Ugh! You're impossible, and you're negotiating wrong, idiot!"

* * *

**Yeah...**  
**Next; Hanamiya Makoto. Hanamiya's chapter will be a little longer than the usual chapters cause I just couldn't write a few hundred words. **

_**-Teehee.**_


	19. Hanamiya Makoto

**Hanamiya-kuuuun~!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Hanamiya was chuckling as a player from a rival team fell to the ground screaming and clutching his leg. Kirisaki Daīchi had just finished their game against another team, and now they were watching the other games. He had seated himself next to you, his old childhood friend. Over the years he had grown into a mean and cruel young man. You winced whenever he would shout negative remarks at the other players, and you hated how ugly his style of play was.

"Would you look at that – what a loser. Can't even take a simple tackle, how pathetic," he scoffed.  
"Don't say that, the other player should have been punished for that tackle, it was wrong," you said, but Hanamiya didn't care. He wanted to see the bloodshed, or at least a few broken bones.  
"That's bad sportsmanship, Senpai," scolding him wouldn't achieve anything besides you feeling a little better. You couldn't understand how Hanamiya could find it entertaining to see people get hurt – or even hurting people.  
"So what? None of these guys deserves to be in the Winter-Cup, they're all a bunch of clowns."

Another player got brutally tackled; Hanamiya laughed and clapped his hands while shouting crude comments. You couldn't stand it anymore; he was acting so obnoxiously, even you hadn't seen him like this before.  
"I'm leaving," you stated, and rose from your seat grabbing your bag and went for the exit. Hanamiya didn't appreciate being walked away from, especially not by a junior like yourself.  
"Hold up, little one, I'm only joking. It's not like they can hear me or anything," he said, grabbing after your arm, but you stepped backwards.  
"I'm not little, and I won't spend time with you when you're being so cruel!" you yelled a little too loud. Some of the spectators were finding your conversation a bit more interesting than the game itself. You blushed out of embarrassment,  
"I'm going home, don't follow me, Makoto."  
"Don't be like that, [Name]-chan," this time he managed to grab your wrist, pulling you into his chest, _his muscular chest_, holding you still.  
"Let go, Makommf!" he put his large hand in front of your mouth, keeping you from saying anything, at least nothing coherent.  
"Let's go to the hallway, just you and me," he started walking with you in place. It probably looked incredibly stupid, but what were you to do? He was bigger and stronger than you, and a lot meaner, too.

When the two of you were in the hallway he pushed you into the wall, one hand by your head and the other by your waist; making it difficult to break free. A dark red colored your face, and you could feel all the blood rush to your head.  
Hanamiya showed you a wicked grin, "[Name]-chan, your face is completely red. Do you like being pushed into a wall roughly? You naughty girl~," he purred in your ear, and then licked the shell of your ear. You shivered as he pressed his hips into yours roughly, and as you gasped he captured your lips with his own, sliding his tongue inside.

You had always liked Hanamiya, admitting it was difficult, especially when he was so mean, but you hoped he would change, though that seemed highly unlikely. Your futile attempt to push him away only made him chuckle and want you more. However, surprisingly enough, he backed away, leaving you with one last kiss. "I'll see you later, [Name]-chan, and please," if his smirk widened even a slightest bit you were certain his face would rip-apart, "don't forget to cheer for me on Saturday. I'll be waiting for you outside the entrance when the game is won."  
Too stunned (and a little embarrassed) to answer you nodded your head, trying to swallow the big lump in your throat.

"_I'm really not looking forward to Saturday…"_ you thought as you slid down to the floor, whimpering.

* * *

**It was really difficult to write this 'cause the whole time I heard Fukuyama Jun's voice in my head and I just- THAT MAN'S VOICE GETS ONLY HOTTER AND HOTTER AND I'M DYING! DAMN YOU, HANAMIYA, YOU SMUG BASTARD!  
*Coughs* Next guy is Nijimura Shūzō. Oh, and in case you didn't know; this fic is not spoiler free. I'm up-to date with the Manga, just so you know.  
****  
_-Teehee~. _****  
**


	20. Information

_**The guys I've written so far (the ones with the "V" **__**have already been published)**__**:**_

_1)Kuroko Tetsuya - Seirin **V**__  
__2)Kiyoshi Teppei - Seirin **V**__  
3)Kagami Taiga - Seirin **V**__  
4)Hyūga Junpei__ - Seirin **V**__  
5)Koganei Shinji - Seirin **V**__  
6)Izuki Shun - Seirin **V**__  
7)Kise Ryōta__ - Kaijō **V**__  
8)Mitobe Rinnosuke - Seirin **V**__  
9)__Midorima Shintar__ō__ - Sh__ūtoku **V**_

_10)Kazunari Takao - Shūtoku **V**__  
11)Kasamatsu Yukio - Kaijō **V**__  
12)Moriyama Yoshitaka - Kaijō **V  
**__13) Aomine Daiki - Tōō **V  
**__14)Sakurai Ryō - Tōō **V  
**__15)Wakamatsu Kōsuke - Tōō **V  
**__16)Murasakibara Atsushi - Yōsen **V  
**__17) Himuro Tatsuya - Yōsen **V  
**__18)Haizaki Shōgo - Fukuda Sōgō **V**_

_19)Hanamiya Makoto - Kirisaki Daīchi **V**__  
20) Nijimura Shūzō – (Former captain of) Teikō  
21) Miyaji Kiyoshi - Shūtoku  
22)Ōtsubo Taisuke - Shūtoku  
23)Okamura Kenichi - Yōsen  
24)Nebuya Eikichi - Rakuzan  
25)Hayama Kotarō - Rakuzan  
26)Mibuchi Reo - Rakuzan  
27) Akashi Seijūrō - Rakuzan  
28) Liu Wei - Yōsen  
29)Fukui Kensuke - Yōsen  
30) Imayoshi Shoichi – Tōō_

If there's anyone I've forgotten or someone you want to read about review or send a message. Also, every character will get a second chapter. That is all~. ❤

**_-Teehee~._**


	21. Nijimura Shūzō

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"How was he? Has his condition changed?"  
"No, it's the same. I don't know what to do, [Name]-san, what if it gets worse, what will I do then?" Nijimura sighed, pinching the bridge of his _nose. You put down the dishes you were currently cleaning back down in the sink, and dried your hands. You had just moved out of your parents place, and _Nijimura Shūzō often visited you. In fact, recently it felt like you were living together. He was always there (not that you minded it) because he couldn't stand staying at his place. Nijimura's father was very sick, his condition kept getting worse, and then he would get better only to get worse, again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shūzō-kun. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" you asked, putting your hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly while planting a kiss on top of his head.  
"Thank you, dear, but I'm fine," he leaned his head back, circling his arms around you. You leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, stroking his soft black hair.  
"Just tell me if there's anything I can do, 'kay?"  
"I will."

* * *

**For those of you who don't know who Niji-chan is, he was the former Captain of Teikō before Akashi became the captain. And the reason why he gave away his position was because of his father's illness. So, there you have it.**


	22. Miyaji Kiyoshi

**I forgot to add Narumi Daisuke to the list over guys, so his chapter will be the 31st chapter. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

He wasn't listening; again, he was too caught up with the game on the TV. He kept tapping his foot as he sat bent forward in your sofa with folded hands. His brows were furrowed, his lips pursed and a few _Oh_'s and _Che_'s escaped his lips now and then. You, on the other hand, were focusing on what was happening on your laptop.

"Oh, you should have dunked that, you idiot!" Kiyoshi shouted at the TV, "Did you see that?" he asked no one in particular. He leaned back in the sofa with an irritated sigh as the game was interrupted by commercials. Kiyoshi folded his hands behind his head, glancing at you and your concentrating face.  
"Oi," he said, "could you shut your laptop for a sec?"  
You looked up from the screen, "What?"  
"Am I a great boyfriend?"  
You thought about it, "Yeah, I guess."  
It didn't look like it was the answer he wanted, he shook his head, breathing out heavily; "I'll get better, ok?"

How the conversation about him being a great boyfriend came out of nowhere. You couldn't understand why where it came from. You knew Kiyoshi was hard on himself, mostly when it came to basketball. This was the first time he had asked you this.

"If you get any better you'll become like one of those manga-boys. I don't want any manga-boy, I just want my beloved Kiyoshi," you stated, and put your laptop away to snuggle up with him.  
"I'm sure I can-," he started, but you brushed him off by kissing him on the lips.  
"Shush, the game's starting, again."  
He let out a relieved sigh, and leaned his head on top of yours, continuing watching the game, though this time he was quiet. Except when you asked questions about the players and the game, he would answer, a little bit frustrated over that you didn't get the simple stuff.

"I don't get it, why did he get a foul?"  
"You're joking, right?"  
"Err, yeah?"

* * *

**Next one; Ōtsubo Taisuke~!**

**_-Teehee~._**

**PS: I also wanted to say thank you to all of you who review, it's always fun reading them :D And to those who follow/have put this story as one of their favorites a big thank you, as well!**


	23. Ōtsubo Taisuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Taisuke and you were standing in line, waiting to get into the fair that just had arrived into town. His hand was placed at the small on your back, holding you closely. In the front of the queue a couple of guys were making a big commotion, claiming that someone stole their tickets and that they had already paid so they should be allowed in.

"Honestly, why can't they just leave? They're acting like a bunch of assholes. Oh, wait; they _are_ a bunch of assholes," you spat. Taisuke chuckled in amusement,  
"Maybe you should go and tell them that, then."  
"Nah, then they would try to punch me or something, and then you would have come in, kicking and punching, saving me. Besides," you said, leaning into him, "I don't want your handsome face to get beat up. I'm only dating you for your body, you know," you teased.  
"Ah, is that so? Well, we both seem to be dating the other for their looks."  
You barked out a laugh, "Right~, yeah, that's the reason."  
"It is."  
Taisuke's face was completely serious. You hated it when he did this; pretending to be all serious, or not pretending to be serious – you could never tell those two apart.  
"Oi, oi~, let's not joke too much about that."  
"I'm not.  
"Eh? Really?"  
"Really."  
"…You're pulling my leg, right? _Right?_" you smiled nervously.  
"…No."

He was 'pulling your leg', but he didn't tell you that until the fair was closing up. He needed to have some fun on his free-time since he was always strict and serious as Shūtoku's captain. Even if it meant you would ignore him for an hour or two, he didn't mind. You always forgave him in the end, plus; it did help buying you chocolate. _Lots of chocolate._

* * *

**In my mind Taisuke's actually pretty nice towards his girlfriend, hope you guys won't mind~.**  
**Next; Okamura Kenichi~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	24. Okamura Kenichi

**Spread the gorilla love, guys~! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Okamura was flexing his arms for the girls on the bleechers , looking like a first-class idiot. He was always trying to impress the ladies, but he never seemed to get their attention. At least not in the way he wanted. They would grimace and turn away, nicknaming him Gorilla. And then he would cry and whine to you – a girl who actually liked him – about how there were no girl out there who found him attracting.

"Stop whining, Ken-kun," you sighed, "I'm sure you will find a girl who thinks your charming, handsome, adorable, funny, attractive, sweet, kind and," you bitt your lower lip, "_muscular_."  
"Did you say something, [Name]?"  
"Ah, uh, n-no," you laughed nervously, then sighing in relief. "_Thank God he didn't hear me_," you thought.  
"Maybe I'm just doomed to be alone forever…" he muttered, his head hanging lower than usual after a rejection.  
You scratched your cheek awkwardly, mumbling, "You, you could always ask me out, stupid…"  
His head snapped up, looking at you with crazy eyes, "Seriously?"  
Blushing, you nodded.

A few days later you had finally managed to confess to Okamura, telling him how long you had been having a crush on him made him surprisingly pumped up. You would have thought his face would become red, his voice shaky, but instead the 18-year old had planted a passionate kiss on your lips. People still called him "Gorilla muscles", but he was your…Gorilla..? Alright, maybe you didn't like the nickname, but whatever. Your man was the Captain of Yōsen's Basketball team; to hell with everyone else.

* * *

**Okamura reminds me of Kondo (from Gintama), I wonder why...(Huehuehuehue)**  
**Next up; Nebuya Eikichi, another Gorilla!**

_**-Teehee~. **_


	25. Nebuya Eikichi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"I don't care, I'm not going to that lame party," Nebuya grumbled, turning his head away from your glare.  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Fine! Then I'll just ask Hayama-kun, instead, at least he's nice enough to escort a girl to a party so she won't end up alone and have everyone asking _why_ she's there alone."  
It didn't look like he liked the idea of having that psyched up guy hanging out with you at a party.  
"Oh, come on, Eikichi, we don't have to talk to anyone. We can stand in the corner and snuggle," you giggled, though the tall male didn't seem convinced. He snorted and rolled his eyes,  
"There probably won't be any good food there, either," he grunted. If there were no food, there would be no Nebuya Eikichi.  
"We'll just buy some burgers on the way there, then."  
"I need at least 15."  
"_15 burgers?! Are you serious?!"_ you nearly shrieked, "I know you're quite the glutton, but sheesh, Eikichi! Control yourself, will you?"

The party had been somewhat successful, Nebuya hadn't been acting like a child, he had been quiet (grunting a bit now and then) and eaten his burgers which disappeared quite quickly. Good thing you had asked your friend, the hostess, if she could hide some burgers at her place.

"Mmmfm me fho whell," he said with food in his mouth. Your boyfriend, the gentleman.  
You made grimace that resembled a smile, patting his back, "Sadly, I know you too well."

* * *

**To the guest reviewer (Karkitty); Yeah, I know who he is, and I thought about writing something about him, but I know very little about him, so I decided to drop it. I might write a drabble with him later, but not right now. Sorry.**

**Next; Hayama Kotarō.**

**_-Teehee~._**


	26. Hayama Kotarō

**To the guest reviewer, Karkity; I'll see what I can do about Chi-kun. I don't feel like I know his personality properly, but I'll think of a scenario ;).**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Hayama Kotarō was loud, extremely loud, though that wasn't something new. However, today he was _especially _loud. You found it annoying how he was so happy and giddy; it wasn't even anything good to eat at lunch today. _What could he possibly be so cheery about?_

"Yahoo~, I got it, I finally got it!" he exclaimed holding up a shining card.  
"Maybe he found a credit card," you thought, resting your head in your hand, looking at the orange-haired boy jump up and down.  
"Eeh~, I thought that was really hard to find. Where did you find it, Hayama?" a friend of his asked, this card Hayama was holding appeared to be of some sort of value. It peaked your interest, only a bit, so you asked him what the card was. Hayama seemed surprised by your answer, but shot a wide grin in your direction before stamping over there and throwing the card down in front of you.

"…It's a baseball card?" you looked up at him, confused.  
"Yeah! A really rare one, too!"  
"It looks nice," you said, holding the card in front of you. It was in gold, shining brightly.  
"Do you like it, [Surname]?" he asked, seating himself beside you, looking at the card with you.  
Blushing a little you nodded and mumbled a low "Yeah," before giving it back. He was sitting really close to you, a little too close for your comfort.  
"I'll give it to you if you agree to go out with me!" he laughed, though you were not laughing.  
"Wh-what?! N-no, I, I can't take it-!" you stuttered, the blush became deeper, and Hayama saw it.  
"Oh, come on! We can go and look for more cards," he put his arm around your shoulder, grinning like an idiot.  
"No, I'll go out with you on one condition."  
"And what is that?"  
"If you take me out for a dinner, instead of looking for more cards…"  
He thought it over with a serious expression, until he grinned like an idiot, again, "Then, that's a date!"

If getting dates was this easy, how come you had never been on a date before?

* * *

**I had this idea that Hayama's a collector and that he's very energetic about it. Not sure why, but it just fit (to me). **  
**Next; Mibuchi Reo~. And after him; Akashi~!**

_**-Teehee~. **_


	27. Mibuchi Reo

**Oh, look, a random Akashi appeared in this chapter. Who would have thought that... :]**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Ahaha~, that's not completely true. If they play a little more aggressively they might be able to get further into the cup. And who knows, maybe they'll even beat Kaijō and Tōō," Reo noted, smirking at Rakuzan's Captain.  
"Still, I doubt Tetsuya's team will be able to beat Daiki," Akashi said, poking at his food with his fork.

When Reo had asked you out, you didn't think that Akashi would be joining you. You didn't like the redhead; it was something about him that made you distrustful of him.  
"What do you say, [Name]-san, do you think Seirin will win?" Reo asked, resting his head against yours.  
"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, sure," you nodded, uninterested. Basketball wasn't a sport you enjoyed; you were more of a soccer-person, yourself.  
"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to have an interest in basketball," Akashi said, looking at you with those scary eyes of his.  
"No, she doesn't, does she?" Reo smirked down at you. He didn't mind that you didn't like basketball, "Though, not everyone can love basketball, and it's healthy to not agree with your partner on everything."  
"If you say so," Akashi rose from his seat, put a few bills on the table and excused himself. He said he was going to practice, not that he needed to, though.

"Would you look at that - we're all alone~," Reo's lips met your neck; with his nose he nuzzled your neck while whispering in your ear, "Sorry about that, he's a little lonely. Let's get out of here, hm? We can go to my place~?" he chimed, creating several romantic (and some rather sexual) scenarios in your mind.  
"Ye-yeah, sounds like a nice plan," you agreed, and started to push Reo out of the booth.

* * *

**I regret nothing. **  
**Next up is a creepy fella; Akashi Seijūrō~! Okay, maybe he's not that cre-oh, wait. He is. (Still love him, though)**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	28. Akashi Seijūrō

**The awkward moment when I forgot Furihata Kōki, Tsuchida Satoshi and Kawahara Kōichi, oopsie~! I'll add a chapter for them later.  
And here, dear readers; Akashi Seijūrō.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

You were out of options; he was stronger than you, much stronger than you. With one strong punch he ended it all. Blood came everywhere; the ground beneath you was soaked in your blood. Every bone crushed, the skin was bruised and the face. Well, it wasn't pretty.

"I can't believe I lost, again~!" you whined, and threw the PS3 console away. You lied down on your back on your bed, defeated by the great Akashi Seijūrō in the newest fighting game.  
He, however, was unaffected by it, since it was granted that he would win.  
"Don't be upset, [Name], I'm a winner, I always win. No matter what, I-" Before he could finish you had tossed your pillow in his face. You stood up in your bed, hands on your hips and a smirk on your face, "You won't win this pillow fighmt-!"  
"Even if you cheat you won't win," he said, and pulled you by your legs towards him. His red and orange eye shining brightly, "I always win," he said and kissed you (surprisingly) sweetly on the lips.

* * *

**Next one's Liu Wei~.**

_**-Teehee~. **_


	29. Liu Wei

**Pon Pon Wei Wei, here's your basketball boy, ay ay~! Relax, I won't do that, again... *Cackles***  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"I already told you, you don't have to say 'thee'. Fukui's just messing with you," you said to your beau, Liu Wei, but he didn't believe you.  
"It is not nice of _thee_," he put emphasis on thee, "to jest like that. Why does it matter if I say 'thee' instead of 'you'?" he asked, giving you a smug look. With a wave of your hand the discussion ended, it wasn't wise to start a discussion with Wei, he always won, so each time it seemed like it was going to become a discussion, you would wave your hand and he would let it go. Wei said it was a form of defeat where as you said "Whatever".

"Sorry about your loss, by the way," you said after a couple of minutes of silence. Yōsen had lost to Seirin, though it didn't affect Wei much. Even if it did, he didn't show it.  
"That happens," he stated and continued being silent. That was the thing with Wei, he was always so calm around you, so silent. He had told you it was because he felt comfortable around you, which made you blush and stutter a small "Same to you". You couldn't complain, he was a perfect boyfriend; he followed you to school, he would take you out on dinners and movies, and he never made you watch basketball. He was perfect and he was all yours.

* * *

**Furihata, Tsuchida and Kawahara are like Kuroko in the Kurobasu fandom; they hold very little presence. You just sort of forget about them, ehehe...Sorry~.**  
**Next up; Fukui Kensuke~!**

_-Teehee~._


	30. Fukui Kensuke

**I'm not happy with this chapter, at all, but I'm too lazy to write anything else =_=. *Sighs* **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"This tastes really weird," Kensuke said, taking another bite of the food you had prepared for the two of you.  
"It does not taste weird, it tastes like it usually does," you muttered, giving him a sour look.  
"No, really, this tastes really weird. I've never tasted anything this weird before. What did you put in it?"  
"Nothing other than what the ingredients said. Honestly, you're imagining things. Or maybe you're starting to get sick?"  
"I might get sick if I continue to eat this, though…"

You slammed your hands down on the table, veins nearly popping out of your forehead, "That's enough! I prepared this the usual way I prepare it, there is no other ingredients than usual and IT DOES NOT TASTE WEIRD!"  
"…It kind of does," he looked pleased with himself. If he was joking, it was a pretty lame joke (but most of Kensuke's jokes actually were).  
"Fine, then this will be the last time I make you dinner."  
"No, it won't," another pleased look.

The most difficult thing when it came to being in a relationship with Kensuke was his weird sense of humor. You could never tell when he was being serious or when he was in a teasing or joking mood. Still, he was sweet at times, and even romantic; plus he was gorgeous. Quite gorgeous… Not that it mattered that much to you, but it was a nice bonus.

* * *

**Next up; Imayoshi Shoichi~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	31. Imayoshi Shoichi

**He's so creepy, but at the same time there's something strangely cool about him...Oh, well, here's some smexy time with Sho-kun~.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Shoichi's lithe fingers travelled down the small on your back in a comfortable motion. You were nuzzling his neck and tracing your fingers down his chest.  
"Want to do something else than to watch this boring movie?" you asked, planting small butterfly kisses on his muscular neck.  
"What do you have in mind?" he whispered, tilting your head up, ghosting his lips over yours. As an answer you kissed him firmly on his lips, your hand at the back of his head – pushing his closer. He smirked, kissing you back with as much force.

"You sneaky girl," he murmured against your lips, and pulled you into his lap, "Not that I mind it, of course."  
You giggled, placing your hands on his muscular chest, feeling the muscles beneath the loose t-shirt he was wearing.  
"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind it if you took off your shirt, Sho-kun~," you cooed in his ear. He hummed, leaning in and brushing his lips against your cheek, "That could be arranged, my dear, however," he started to tug _your_ shirt, "I would hate to be the only one without a shirt. Surely you could take off yours, too."  
With a low chuckle you took off your shirt, and then quickly took off his. Needless to say, you really wanted him, and he, the damn four-eyes, knew that.

"That's my girl~," he whispered huskily, tracing his fingers on your bare skin. Maybe this was planned; Shoichi was quite the manipulator, after all.

* * *

**I'm really not good at writing this ^ kind of stuff. Sorry~.**  
**Next up; Narumi Daisuke~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	32. Narumi Daisuke

**Narumi-kun is an idiot. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

His eyes were closed, his lower lip was quivering and he held his fists up. He was also creeping you out.

"Excuse me, could you please move out of the way?" you asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall brown-haired teen.  
"…hot," he mumbled before he shouted, "SO HOT! YOU ARE SO HOOOT!"  
"…Are you alright?" you gave him a deadpanned expression, this fellow was strange…  
"I am great now that I have laid my eyes on you, babe!" he winked, a little awkwardly, "A guy like myself needs a gal like you on his arm. What do you say, do you want to go out with me?"  
"No."  
"Are you serious?! Come on!"  
"No. Don't you understand, Narumi-san? No means no."  
"But…but…AAARGH!" he pulled at his hair in frustration, "Hey, wait a minute! You know my name!"  
"Well, yeah...we're in the same class, you idiot," you glared.  
"Oh…That means I get to see you every day, don't it?"  
"What?! N-no! I was joking, I-!" you didn't get to finish; Narumi was already coming up with ideas for what you were going to do on your future dates. Narumi Daisuke was not going to leave you alone, not for a while. 

* * *

**Next up; Ogiwara Shigehiro~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	33. Ogiwara Shigehiro

**Another chapter I'm not pleased with =_= Ugh, sorry, guys~.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you (if I did, I'd punch every member (except from Kuroko) of GOM in the face for hurting Shige-chan)~.**

* * *

"Shige-kun, don't you want to come and see Kuroko-kun play against Rakuzan? It's the most anticipated game, it might be fun," you suggested, smiling up at Shigehiro.  
"No, thank you, [Name]-chan…I'd rather not," he showed a sad smile, turning his back against you.  
"Are you sure? You might even meet Kuroko, again. Wouldn't you like that?" you asked, circling your arms around his waist.  
"…We haven't spoken for a couple of years. Don't you think it would be a little awkward?" he questioned, a worried look on his face.  
You shook your head into his back, "Nah, Kuroko-kun is nice, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Shige-kun. Besides," Shigehiro turned around, a little red in the face, "don't you want to see how strong he's become?"

He thought it over before giving a small nod,  
"Great!" you beamed kissing him sweetly on the cheek, "Though, I don't know what I should wear?"  
He laughed, "Is that really something to worry about? We'll be sitting inside looking at sweaty boys bounce a ball. I doubt you're going to need a 'perfect' outfit for that. And to be honest, you look good in anything," the last part he mumbled.  
"Thank you, Shige-kun, you're very sweet."  
"Ah, n-not really, I'm just being honest, really," he laughed awkwardly and started to walk. Where he was walking you had no idea.  
"Then, let me thank you, again, Shige-kun~," you cooed, making the boy blush even more and sputter incomprehensible words.

* * *

**Next up; Mayuzumi Chihiro~.**

**_-Teehee~._**


	34. Mayuzumi Chihiro

**I don't know his character that well, hopefully he'll talk in the next chapter. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

During Rakuzan's and Seirin's game one of the players from Rakuzan, wearing the jersey number 5, had been giving you long glances. It felt weird since he played for 'the enemy', but still; he was rather cute.

"That guy's been looking at you an awful lot," Shinji remarked, grinning at you.  
"Really? I haven't noticed that," you curled your lip, "Why do you think that anyway, Koganei-kun?"  
"Like I said; he's been looking at you a lot."  
"Maybe he's looking at you?" now you were the one grinning.  
"Yeah…I don't think that's likely."  
"You should talk to him after the game, [Surname]-san!" Furihata joined the conversation, though that wasn't enough to make you interested.  
"If I was to talk to Nr. 5, what should I say? 'Hello, you look cute and that's basically it'? No, that would be embarrassing. Let's just watch the game, ok?"

Thankfully, they didn't speak much of Nr. 5 after your last comment; it was just a little too weird to be talking about that with them, anyway. When the buzzer signaled that it was time for a break you went to buy something to drink. On the way one of the players from Rakuzan jogged over to you, he was quite pretty, too.  
"Hey, gorgeous," he called; under his jacket you noticed the number 6 on his jersey.  
"Hello…?"  
Mibuchi flashed a bright smile, "You're [Surname] [Name]-chan, right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Ah, great~! I'm here on Chi-Chan's behalf, Nr. 5, that is."  
The color on your face changed to a dark red, "Chi-chan?"  
"Mayuzumi Chihiro is his name. Here," he gave you the small note and said something flirtatious you'd rather not think of and jogged off, again.  
The little note was folded neatly and your name was written on it (you wondered how he'd gotten your name and who you got it from), but you didn't open it. Not yet. You decided to read it after the game and then talk to him.

* * *

**Next: Furihata Kōki.**

_**-Teehee~. **_


	35. Furihata Kōki

**Eh.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Oh, my poor baby got a booboo~," you said in a baby voice, smirking down at your boyfriend, Furihata Kōki, "Don't worry about it, you'll eventually beat me," you reassured him and got down on one knee, taking out a Band-Aid and fixed his 'booboo'. Since everyone else on Seirin was practicing by themselves, Furihata decided to do it, as well. With your help, of course, seeing as you had an older brother who played basketball.  
"Thanks, [Name]-chan," he blushed, looking even more adorable than usual. You helped him up from the dirty ground, and handed him the big orange ball. Furihata gulped a little,  
"Ar-are you sure about continuing this? I mean, maybe we should go home, it's getting dark," he looked around nervously, though; you didn't know what he was looking for. Trouble, perhaps?  
"Oh, come on, Kōki, it's not even 9, yet," sighing you went over to your bag where your sweater were and put it on.  
"So-sorry, it's just that if some thugs were to come around I wouldn't be able to do much…" he sat down on the bench where your stuff was. "I don't want you to get hurt or scared just because I can't do anything. I'm just not a very good boyfriend, am I?" he laughed nervously, sweating a little.  
"You know," you started, and sat down beside him, putting your arm around his shoulder, "even if you were a big and menacing guy who could beat up anyone – I probably wouldn't like you as much as I do now. Yeah, sure, having a protecting boyfriend in a neigbourhood like ours (although nothing ever happens here) can be benefitial. However," you quickly pecked his cheek, "I don't want a guy like that. Not when I got such a great guy as you to be my boyfriend. Now, if you would be so kind to follow me home I'd be so delighted."

Furihata's blush darkened and he started to giggle. He did as you had suggested and, a bit nervously, kissed your cheek, "Of course, I will. I can even carry your bag, if you'd like?" he bowed, and reached for your bag.  
"Thank you," a smirk spread acorss your face, "but don't overdo it, we don't want that booboo of yours worsening."  
"[Name]-chan!" he whined, "Stop calling it a booboo, it was just a cut, not a booboo!"  
Furihata always looked so cute when he was frustrated, you just couldn't help, but to tease the poor guy.

* * *

**Could have been better, but I'm settling with this. **  
**Next: Tsuchida Satoshi~.**

_**-Teehee~. **_


	36. Tsuchida Satoshi

**Eeeeh~.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

You're giving it to me? Your mouth was agape and in your hands you held a Seirin jersey – Tsuchida's jersey.  
"Yeah! It's the old uniform, but I didn't want to throw it out, so I decided to give it to you," he smiled, letting out a small chuckle at your expression.  
"But, but…You love this jersey..?"  
"Well, yeah, but…" he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks dusted with pink, and his voiced cracked a little when he said; "I love you more."  
Your lower lip quivered and your eyes started to water, "Sa-Satoshi~~~!" you bawled, throwing your arms around the taller male, "I-I love you, too~!" you said into his chest.

Your parents looked up where your room was, "That girl…" your mother muttered with a soft smile, giggling a little.  
"Hmmph, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid I'm okay with it," your father said and continued reading his newspaper. They had gotten used to your happy crying, though, they wished you wouldn't be so loud…

* * *

**Next; Kawahara Kōichi~.**

_**-Teehee~. **_


	37. Kawahara Kōichi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

A bunch of dumbfounded expressions and one rather shocked expression were all faced towards the bowing boy in front of you. Out of nowhere he had claimed to have a crush on you and asked you out – in front of everyone. Blushing, you asked if he could stop standing like that and told him to meet you at the pool after school, which he agreed to.

"Eh? Kawahara-kun confessed?" your friend asked, her food falling out of her mouth from the news you just had given her.  
"Yes," you quietly said, hiding your face behind your hair.  
"Why? I didn't know he liked you, and isn't he on the basketball team?"  
"Yeah, he is, though, I haven't seen him play."

Talking to your friend didn't make you any less nervous for the conversation you were going to have with Kawahara. If anything, it made you even more nervous.  
Finally, after waiting for about fifteen minutes, the young man came, his face red like a tomato.  
"Sorry, some of the guys form the basket team needed my assistance with a couple of things," he apologized.  
"That's alright," you smiled, and blushed a little.  
"So…," he started, scratching his head sheepishly, "have you thought about what I, uhm, said earlier today?"  
"…Yeah," you murmured, and started to play with your hair, avoiding eye contact with Kawahara, "I, I would like to go out with you, too."  
"Ah, really?!" he beamed, "When shall we go out?" he asked, excitedly.  
"I don't know, Friday, maybe?"  
"Yeah! Thank you, [Surname]-san!" he thanked you and bowed deeply with a wide grin on his face.  
"You can say [Name], if you'd like, Kō-Kōichi-kun," you said, blushing a darker red.  
"Right, [Name]-san," he said with a smile, and you both agreed on a time when you should meet.

* * *

**Next is Kuroko's second chapter which will have spoilers for the game between Seirin and Tōō.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	38. Kuroko Tetsuya II

**SPOILERS if you aren't up to date with the manga. You have been warned.  
Here's Kuroko's second chapter! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Tetsuya! I'm so proud of you!" you jumped up and down, holding on to the blue-haired boy.  
"Thank you, [Name]-san, I'm really happy," he smiled, holding you still against him.  
"I knew you could beat Tōō and Aomine! I knew it!" you beamed, hugging him tightly.  
"I'm glad you have such faith in Seirin, but we're not finished, yet. There's sti—mmf!"  
You shut him up by pressing your lips to his in a passionate kiss. When you pulled back, you murmured against his lips; "Just enjoy it, Tetsuya, you deserve it."  
Tetsuya smiled, his cheeks dusted with pink, "Alright, [Name]-san, but only as long as you enjoy it with me."

It would have been a pretty romantic moment if Kagami hadn't ruined it by slamming (he thought he was giving him a pat) his hand at Tetsuya's back, "We did it, Kuroko! We beat Tōō!"  
It would seem you would have to wait a little to celebrate with Tetsuya, though, you didn't mind. He probably wanted to celebrate with the rest of his team.

"What are you guys waiting for; we're meeting up at Kagami's place!" Hyūga called, making the red-head yell in confusion.  
"We'll be right there," Tetsuya said, pulling you after him, "That's right, you haven't seen Kagami-kun's place, have you?"  
"No, I haven't. What's it like? Messy or clean?"  
"It's surprisingly clean."  
"Oi!" Kagami barked, "I heard that, Kuroko!"

* * *

**Next; Kiyoshi Teppei!**

**_-Teehee~._**


	39. Kiyoshi Teppei II

**Sorry for not updating earlier, been kind of busy lately.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Kiyoshi and you were hunched together under his red umbrella which was a little too small for the both of you as you waited for the storm to end.  
"For the third time; no, I don't have any candy bars," you told the frustrated giant beside you.  
"Maybe they're hidden in your–"  
"No. I don't have anything in there, Teppei. Trust me."

If it hadn't been so cold and windy it would have been quite romantic standing so close to each other; Kiyoshi with his hand securely on your waist, your hand on his chest hugging your body to his for warmth, the slightly ragged breathing. Surely you could have gone inside somewhere, but today was one of those annoying days where nothing went right. Several schools were visiting Tokyo for an exciting baseball game between two of the most talented high school teams in Japan, and because of the weather the restaurants, diners, hotels and other social places were all filled with students and some of their families.  
Kiyoshi sighed, though; it was more of a content sigh than an irritated one. He looked down at you, chuckling softly.  
"What?" you asked, looking up at him with your lips curled.  
"I just thought that this is sort of cozy. You and I huddled together under this umbrella, it's nice," he smiled, and leaned against the wall behind you.  
"I sure can think of other _nicer_ scenarios than standing out in the cold, but yeah, sure, this is very nice," you giggled, "How can you be so positive all the time?"  
"There are just a lot of things to be positive and grateful for, plus I'm not alone, am I? I got you here with me, I don't need anything else (besides a candy bar)," he kissed the top of your head, the same smile in place. You shook your head and hugged him, it _was _nice being with Kiyoshi, and it was always nice being with Kiyoshi.  
"You're sweet, my adorable dumpling, but it looks like luck's on our side; there's an unoccupied taxi on the other side. If we hurry we won't get so wet," you suggested, and took Kiyoshi's big hand in your much smaller one. With a hearty laugh Kiyoshi followed after – getting soaked by the pouring rain and towards the taxi.

"Let's go home to you, my family from Kyoto's visiting and since your grandparents are out for the evening I thought we could, you know, snuggle up in the bed."  
Kiyoshi mumbled something you couldn't comprehend, but from the look on his face he seemed to like the idea; it was bright red.

* * *

**Next; Kagami Taiga.**

**_-Teehee~._**


	40. Kagami Taiga II

**Short, yes, but meh. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Kagami was so hesitant when he was kissing you, as if he didn't want to break you or hurt you. It was endearing, but also frustrating, it only made you want to kiss him harder and more passionate.  
Of course, Kagami Taiga wasn't one to give in that easily, he was too shy to do so.

"[N-Name]-san…," he breathed out as you kissed on his throat, sucking it and making a couple of small red marks on his delicate skin.  
"Hm~?" you hummed, smirking to yourself as you continued your work.  
"Don-don't do that…the guys from the team might see them," he panted, and rested his head in the crook of your neck, securing you in his big arms.  
"I know," you purred, "Wouldn't you like them to know that you have a caring and loving girlfriend?" you whispered in his ear, gently nibbling it and licking the shell of his ear.  
Kagami didn't answer, he was shivering and groaning as you continued your work on his throat. Teasing Kagami happened to be one of the best things in the world, though, on the other hand…his sweet kisses was a tad better, but only a tad.

* * *

**Next; Hyūga Junpei.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	41. Hyūga Junpei II

**Didn't really like this one, to be honest. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"I have told you to stop calling me Senpai, haven't I?" Junpei said irritated, stroking the top of your palm with his thumb.  
Blushing, you laughed, "I'm sorry, but it suits you."  
He rolled his eyes, scoffing and muttered something incomprehensible, but you could see he was blushing – only a little, though. Junpei wasn't the kind of guy who would show any kind of emotion, unless it was irritation or anger. Those two usually went hand in hand.

Many of Junpei's teammates teased him for the way he was with you. One of them had even taken a recording of Junpei and you being, what the recorder called, lovey-dovey. That didn't get them anywhere good, the spectacled Captain had made them run 10 laps – in the rain – while he sat inside with you and had a nice time. That is, until Riko came and scolded him for being lazy.

* * *

**Next; Koganei Shinji~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	42. Koganei Shinji II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

If there was one thing you really hated, then it would be being sick. As you sneezed for the umpteenth time that morning you cursed whoever that infected you with this virus. Luckily for you, Shinji happened to be willing to nurse you back to health.

"Sorry," you muttered, sniveling a little.  
"Don't worry about it~!" he chimed as he gave you a tissue to wipe your nose. Your face was red, your eyes glassy and it felt like the room was spinning. Though, most likely, it wasn't.  
"Thank you for taking care of me, Shinji-kun, I really appreciate it. When I get better I'll give you a treat," your (failed) attempt at looking seductive didn't seem to bother Shinji much, he grinned his usual grin and gave you a small pat on the head.  
"I'll take you up on that," he laughed, and tasted the soup he had prepared for you, and then offered you some.

You hoped Shinji would be around the next time you caught a cold, he was good company to have when you felt down, or, in your case, sick.  
With a small sigh, you closed your eyes, and just before you fell asleep, you murmured "I love you."  
This caught Shinji off guard for a moment, but he managed to squeak out "I love you, too," before falling down on the floor, blushing and flailing like a little girl who was just told that her parents were taking her to Disneyworld.

* * *

**Next up is *drumroll* Izuki Shun~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	43. Izuki Shun II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Izuki giggled as his eyes skimmed down the page of his new book about puns. His face lit up, looking like a kid on Christmas Eve.  
"Could you perhaps put that book down and do something fun like, oh, I don't know, kiss me?" you tried, but the young man paid you no heed, and continued to giggle.  
"Look, Shun," you got up from the bed you were until now lying on and placed your hands on your hips, glaring at the dark-haired boy, "You've been reading that book of yours since we got home, can't you pay some attention to me?"  
No response, only an "Ooh", but not directed to you.  
"Don't make me pun-ish you."  
Izuki's head snapped up, looking at you with a mix of shock and awe.  
"What did you say?"  
"…Don't make me pun-ish you," you said quickly, feeling embarrassed. It was a rather lame pun, but he seemed to like it as he had leaped over to you, pushed you down on the bed, again, and kissed you, whispering bad puns in your ear.

"I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it."  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it."  
"Need an ark to save two of every animal? _I Noah guy~,_" he whispered in a seductive voice.  
"I swear, I will punch you in the dick."  
"_To write with a broken pencil is pointless—OW!_"  
"Told you I would do it."

* * *

**I don't own all of the puns, either, FYI.**  
**Next; Kise Ryōta~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	44. Kise Ryōta II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Ah, yes, yes, we're very happy! No, I have no intention of breaking up with her! Hm? Oh, yeah! We kiss, cuddle, and hold hands and a lot of other stuff. She's really great!" Kise bragged to the reporters circling around him. He had just finished a modeling job and was about to exit the building as the reporters got a hold of him and asked a lot of questions about his love life.

You were watching from afar, hiding behind a car so neither Kise nor the paparazzi's would see you. It was embarrassing enough to have Kise talk about you to the social media.  
"_Please just leave, already!"_ you thought, chewing on your lower lip. However, Kise didn't seem to stop talking to the paparazzi, he only became more energetic with each question they fired at him.  
Deciding enough was enough, you took out your phone from your pocket and dialed his phone, hoping that he would get the message and leave.

"Ah, excuse me, guys~," Kise looked at his phone, a wide grin forming on his lips, "Oh, speak of the devil! You shouldn't put that down, by the way…" he half-joked. "[Name]-cchi! I was just talking about you!"  
_"Yeah, I can see hear you! Please hurry so we can go and grab some food, I'm starving!_"  
"You're here?! Where are you?" both Kise and the paparazzi started to look around to see if they caught a glimpse of you.  
"_Shush! I don't want them to know I'm here! Please, Ryo-kun… I don't want them to find me._"  
Kise Ryōta was a gentleman, he hated seeing you upset or stressed out (mostly because he was to blame for that), so he hung up and told the paparazzi's that they were finished. Luckily, these paparazzi's weren't the bad kind and let him be, scurrying back to their magazines to post the news about Kise and his girlfriend.

"Psst, over here!" you whispered as Kise walked by the car you were hiding behind, waving with your arms.  
"There you are! Hey, darling," he leaned in to kiss your cheek, "ready to eat?"  
"I've been ready for 25 minutes, actually," you said, glaring at him.  
He laughed, "My poor darling…you don't have to wait any longer. Today is on me; you can eat whatever you'd like!"  
"Then, I want sushi."  
"…Err, really?"  
"_Yes, really,_" you gave him a small smirk and started walking with the slightly disappointed Kise behind you.  
"I don't like sushi that much…"  
"Stop pouting, you big baby. You said we could eat whatever _I'd_ like, and I'd like to eat sushi."

A long sigh escaped the young model's lips as he grabbed your hand, "Fine, fine, but you have to give me lots of kisses afterwards~," he cooed.  
"We'll see."  
"Eeeh?! That's mean, oi!"

* * *

**Next; Mitobe Rinnosuke~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	45. Mitobe Rinnosuke II

**WAAH~! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following this story! I've been very busy lately with some personal stuff, but, hopefully, I'll be able to upload a chapter or three every week. It won't be every day, but we'll see how things are. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Rin-nii, play with us!" Mitobe's younger sibling whined as they pulled and tugged at his arms and clothes. He smiled down at them, shaking his head, and then patted theirs before making his way up to his room where you waited.

"What took you so long?" you asked, sitting up on his bed. Mitobe gave you a quick glance which could only mean one or two things; "My siblings" or "I was on the toilet".  
You guessed it was his siblings; they had been trying to get into his room several times already. It was cute how much they loved their older brother, but it could also be annoying at times, especially when you wanted to spend some alone time with him.

"Do you think we'll have many children?" you asked a shocked Mitobe who almost choked on a cookie he had just started to eat. You stroked his back, laughing, "Sorry, I'm just curious."  
He sighed and smiled as he planted a kiss on your forehead. He started to count his fingers, he reached a number eventually.  
"You're joking, right?" a wide grin told you he wasn't. "Oh, dear me…We can't have 7 children! Do you know how much work that is?"  
That he did, "Well, I'm not going to give birth, you'll do the birthing and I'll stand beside you and hold your hand," you gave him a cheeky grin which made him laugh. Maybe having a big family with Mitobe wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**Next; Midorima Shintarō~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	46. Midorima Shintarō II

**It's weird writing these guys, again =_=**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Your friends didn't believe you when you told them that Midorima Shintarō had asked you out. To be completely honest, you didn't quite believe it yourself. He wasn't known as the most considerate or kind person, he was the grumpy shooting guard, the guy who carried around weird items and dolls. 

"Do you want to go out with me, [Surname]-san?" he had asked all of a sudden while everyone was waiting for their results on a math test. You heard his friend, Takao, making cooing sounds from behind, making you blush.  
"Are, are you serious?"  
He pushed his glasses up, sighing, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
It was a good question, an easy question, yet you didn't find the proper answer. Instead, you managed to sputter out a small "Okay" before stalking off to the nearest bathroom where you giggled maniacally and fist-pumped the air. Thank God no one saw you…

The date had been very quiet, though. It was nothing like you had expected, but then again; your expectations might have been a bit too high to match the smart shooting guard. Midorima had been a gentleman the whole night, a bit too quiet, but a gentleman nonetheless.  
"Thank you for asking me out," you said as you were to go your separate ways.  
"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do this for charity," was his response.  
"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I'm, I'm very happy with you asking me out. I didn't think you were interested in me in any kind of way."  
He scoffed, "I have told you that I find your basketball skills interesting, have I not?"  
"Actually," you mumbled, playing with a rock using your foot, "you said I wasn't a bad player."  
He rolled his eyes, "That's almost the same."  
"No, it's not, but thank you, Midorima-kun. It's nice to get praised by someone as talented as you," you smiled at him, looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. He held your gaze for a little while, just looking into your own eyes, before he cleared his throat and offered you a good night. You could have sworn his ears had turned completely red.

"Call me!" you shouted after him, a wide grin on your red face.  
"Yeah, I will," he answered without turning around. He couldn't have you see his flushed face, could he? No, he couldn't.

* * *

**Next; Kazunari Takao~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	47. Kazunari Takao II

**I pulled this one out of my ass, can you tell?**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"You are unbelievable!" you shouted at him, your chest puffed out and your eyes shining with anger.  
"Just stop it, I know you thought it was fun!" he shouted back, folding his arms across his chest.  
"FUN?! _FUN?!" _you repeated, your whole body trembling with anger.  
"IT WAS A JOKE! I already apologized for that, didn't I?!"  
You glared at him, and grabbed him by his collar yanking him down to your eye-level, "Displaying my underwear to your teammates makes me very angry, Takao, and when you tease me about my white panties it makes me furious. If you want to continue living and be a part of this world I suggest you commit seppuku or somehow make those idiots forget about those damn panties."  
He let out a loud frustrated groan, and grabbed you by your waist, pulling you flush against him. You tried your best to wriggle out of his grip, but he was too strong for you.  
"I'm sorry, alright? They're just so cute and innocent, and the guys, even Shin-chan, thought they were nice," he explained, resting his head against yours. "I never meant to embarrass you, or make you angry. God knows I don't intend to make you angry, you're scary as hell when you are…" he mumbled with a slight shiver. It wasn't the first time he had gotten you this angry... "I'll make it up to you; you tell me to do something embarrassing and I'll do it." No matter what, he still loved and cared for you, even though he could be an idiot at times.  
"Ugh, fine…you're forgiven," you told him as several ideas on how to punish him for his insolence.

Takao regretted giving you an opportunity to punish him as he ran naked through the girl's wardrobe wearing a horse mask and glitter on his body.  
"_I'll never piss her off, again!"_ he thought as the girls tackled him to the ground and gave him a couple of unpleasant bruises here and there.

* * *

**Next; Kasamatsu Yukio~.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	48. Kasamatsu Yukio II

**I think I've written better things...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio had broken his promise. Kaijō lost against Shūtoku in the Winter Cup by 42 points, and yet he was happy. He had gotten his team far, a lot further than he had imagined, but Shūtoku was just too strong. It was a good game and they had learned a lot. It had been a memorable year, not only because of the basketball, but also because it was the year he met you.

"I'm sorry, Senpai," you circled your arms around his waist, "you did great, both you and the team. I'm very proud of you."  
"I'm proud of me, too," Kasamatsu joked, and hugged you back, placing a kiss on top of your head before leaning down and resting his face in the crook of your neck. When you were to pull apart, he kept you in place, "Let's just…stand like this for a little while," he said, his voice hoarse and brittle. Then, a small snivel and a quick intake of breath.  
"Senpai..." you mumbled and started to stroke his back, "You did a great job, and you're going to become even greater. I know that, I've seen you play on the court many times, and you keep getting better and better. Losing is bitter, but these experiences will become precious to you in the future; it's bittersweet."  
You kept stroking his back as he cried into the crook of your neck, holding you flush against him, trying your best to soothe him, or at least try to make him feel a little better.

"I love you, Yukio-Senpai, please take your time. I'll be here for as long as you need me to."

* * *

**Next; Moriyama Yoshitaka~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	49. Moriyama Yoshitaka II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

"Oi, Moriyama! Focus!" Kasamatsu scolded the daydreaming hunk.  
"I am focusing… _on [Name]-chan~_," he had a stupid look on his face. Actually, he'd been having that same stupid look ever since Kise introduced him to you. Kasamatsu had reprimanded him several times (he had even called you and told you, in a loud voice, to not distract Moriyama too much), but Moriyama would protest that wasn't the case.

"Well, I'm not saying Kasamatsu-kun is completely right, but you should try and focus on the basketball and—Yoshi, could you stop snuggling me for just a minute?" you asked, patting his arm which was slung around your waist, his head kept rubbing against yours in a dog-like manner.  
"But you smell so good, [Name]-chan~!" he whined, and planted butterfly kisses on your cheek. The notion made you giggle, you tried to push him away, but the attempt was futile; Moriyama was much stronger than you and you knew that he knew that you knew that he knew. You both knew.

"Break it up, you two, we got to move," Kise glared at the two of you with his hands placed on his hips. He reminded you of your mother when she wanted you to do something.  
"Fine, _mom_," you stuck out your tongue at him and then turned your head to give Moriyama a goodbye kiss.  
"I'll see you later, darling," he said, and he leaned in to whisper something that made you gasp and turn red in the face. You managed to stutter out a goodbye and walked away from the smirking and waving Moriyama. 

* * *

**Next; A(h)omine Daiki~!**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	50. Aomine Daiki II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you~.**

* * *

There were two things Aomine Daiki was good at; Basketball and not giving a damn. Though, in recent days he had been struggling with the latter, he told himself that he didn't care about the annoying nerd that was you, but how come he walked you home (he was actually just following you), accompanying you to the library (following, again), and sitting next to you in class, pretending that he didn't get the latest assignment? Could it be that he cared?  
"_Hell no!" _he thought, "_She doesn't even have big breasts!" _but still the thoughts of you in, well…rather compromising situations would enter his mind. It didn't help when you kept scolding him for teasing you, which only made him smirk and want to tease you more. Just like he had done a couple of weeks ago where he had found out that you had a crush on him. That was, at least, what he believed.

A reluctant Aomine stood before you with an irritated expression etched on his face, he scratched the back of his head, looking up sideways. How was he going to do this, again? He had thought it out perfectly (in reality; he hadn't thought much about it) the day before so why couldn't he do it?  
"You're not a total pain in the ass, [Name]," he finally said after a long pause from when he had asked you to follow him out by Tōō high's pool.  
"Err, thank you?"  
"Yeah…So~, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet.  
"Nothing that I know of," you answered. Squinting your eyes at him you asked, "Why do you ask?"  
He cleared his throat and said; "I thought that maybe, uh, you and I could, you know, hang out?" He looked almost ashamed at what he had suggested. It was actually a little cute. Very unlike of him, in fact.  
"Gee, I don't know…Hanging out while doing what?" you folded your arms across your chest and smirked, blushing.  
"I don't know, maybe eat or something?"  
"That sounds a bit like a date to me, though."  
"I don't care what you call it; yes or no?" finally he looked up at you, his cheeks had turned a dark red and you thought he looked _so_ good.  
"There should be a 'please' there~," you chirped.  
"Ugh…Would you please go out and eat with me tomorrow, [Name]?" he looked like he was about to start whining like a child, but luckily he didn't.  
"Yes, I'd like that. Pick me up at 7 and we'll go out," you commanded, smiling cutely.  
"Tch…Yeah, alright," the blush darkened and you were about to snicker at him, until he gave you a warning look. So, you started walking backwards with your eyes locked with his and a smile on your face,  
"See you later, Dai-kun~."  
"See ya, [Name]. Stop giving me that look."  
"Oh, yeah, sure.  
"I mean it."  
"Aha~."  
"I'll throw my shoe at you."

* * *

**Aomine's a pervert. A virgin pervert, that is.  
Next; Sakurai Ryō~!**

**_-Teehee~._**


	51. Information 2

Right, a second Information chapter, I thought that would be a nice idea since I get a lot of requests and questions regarding this drabble-fic.

First, here are all of the guys that are included in this fic and their chapter number in case anyone's wondering about that. Those with two X's behind their names (and the name of their school) have two chapters.

1)Kuroko Tetsuya – Seirin** XX**  
2)Kiyoshi Teppei - Seirin **XX**  
3)Kagami Taiga - Seirin **XX**  
4)Hyūga Junpei - Seirin **XX  
**5)Koganei Shinji - Seirin **XX**  
6)Izuki Shun - Seirin **XX**  
7)Kise Ryōta - Kaijō **XX**  
8)Mitobe Rinnosuke - Seirin **XX**  
9)Midorima Shintarō - Shūtoku **XX**

10)Kazunari Takao - Shūtoku **XX**  
11)Kasamatsu Yukio - Kaijō **XX**  
12)Moriyama Yoshitaka - Kaijō **XX  
**13) Aomine Daiki - Tōō **XX  
**14)Sakurai Ryō - Tōō  
15)Wakamatsu Kōsuke - Tōō  
16)Murasakibara Atsushi – Yōsen  
17) Himuro Tatsuya - Yōsen  
18)Haizaki Shōgo - Fukuda Sōgō  
19)Hanamiya Makoto - Kirisaki Daīchi

20) INFORMATION  
21) Nijimura Shūzō - Teikō (former captain)  
22) Miyaji Kiyoshi - Shūtoku  
23)Ōtsubo Taisuke - Shūtoku  
24)Okamura Kenichi - Yōsen  
25)Nebuya Eikichi - Rakuzan  
26)Hayama Kotarō - Rakuzan  
27)Mibuchi Reo - Rakuzan  
28) Akashi Seijūrō - Rakuzan  
29) Liu Wei - Yōsen

30)Fukui Kensuke - Yōsen  
31) Imayoshi Shoichi - Tōō  
32) Narumi Daisuke - Josei  
33) Ogiwara Shigehiro - Meikō (former)  
34)Mayuzumi Chihiro - Rakuzan  
35) Furihata Kōki - Seirin  
36) Tsuchida Satoshi - Seirin  
37) Kawahara Kōichi - Seirin  
38) Kuroko Tetsuya II - Seirin **XX**  
39) Kiyoshi Teppei II - Seirin **XX**

40)Kagami Taiga II - Seirin **XX**  
41)Hyūga Junpei II - Seirin **XX**  
42)Koganei Shinji II - Seirin **XX**  
43)Izuki Shun - Seirin II **XX**  
44)Kise Ryōta - Kaijō **XX**  
45)Mitobe Rinnosuke - Seirin **XX**  
46)Midorima Shintarō - Shūtoku **XX**  
47)Kazunari Takao - Shūtoku **XX**  
48)Kasamatsu Yukio - Kaijō **XX**  
49)Moriyama Yoshitaka - Kaijō **XX**

50)Aomine Daiki – Tōō** XX**  
51)INFORMATION II  
52)Sakurai Ryō - Tōō  
53)Wakamatsu Kōsuke - Tōō  
54)Murasakibara Atsushi - Yōsen  
55)Himuro Tatsuya - Yōsen  
56)Haizaki Shōgo - Fukuda Sōgō  
57)Hanamiya Makoto - Kirisaki Daīchi  
58)Nijimura Shūzō - Teikō (former cap)  
59)Miyaji Kiyoshi - Shūtoku

60)Ōtsubo Taisuke - Shūtoku  
61)Okamura Kenichi - Yōsen  
62)Nebuya Eikichi - Rakuzan  
63)Hayama Kotarō - Rakuzan  
64)Mibuchi Reo - Rakuzan  
65) Akashi Seijūrō - Rakuzan  
66) Liu Wei - Yōsen  
67)Fukui Kensuke - Yōsen  
68) Imayoshi Shoichi - Tōō  
69) Narumi Daisuke - Josei

70) Ogiwara Shigehiro - Meikō (former)  
71)Mayuzumi Chihiro - Rakuzan  
72) Furihata Kōki - Seirin  
73) Tsuchida Satoshi - Seirin  
74) Kawahara Kōichi - Seirin

And to the reviewer Kintoki Kin about "Otoko wa Minna Romantisuto";  
I'll update that fic when I'm finished with this one. And I have already written several chapters for both Kamui and Takasugi, and the fic's supposed to be Gintoki-X-Reader centered, but with a few guest appearances, so I won't write any more chapters with those two.

If there is anything else, any questions or anything just PM me and I'll answer you as fast as I can.

**_-Teehee~._**


End file.
